


Ray of Sunshine

by LittleMissMei



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputation, Car Accidents, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Uchiha Massacre, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Slow Burn, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissMei/pseuds/LittleMissMei
Summary: Sasuke lived in a strict household, full of rules and regulations that were clear and never to be challenged. He didn't know they provided him some level of comfort, even though he hated them. When his parents die in a car accident his brother struggles to keep Sasuke motivated to do anything. Sasuke, a new amputee and now someone who has all these new options opened to him, even under horrible circumstances, has to learn how to handle it all.It doesn't help that he meets his mate at the group therapy session Sasuke refuses to participate in.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

Sasuke leveled a glare over the dining room table at his older brother. Itachi was sitting by their Father pleasantly smiling and giving the occasional nod every so often. They were of course discussing Sasuke’s future without asking for his input. It wasn’t that it was unusual in their family. Sasuke came from a very conversative and strict household. He was accepted to be seen, not heard, and always calm and quiet. Especially in public, in case someone might see him become disgruntled. 

Even Itachi had to always remain in control, although he had more freedom than Sasuke had, he had more pressure in different places as well. 

Recently Sasuke made huge waves for being the first Omega Salutatorian. Shikamaru, his - grudgingly - a good friend had been the Valedictorian. It was a huge accomplishment for Sasuke and it was one of the few times his Father looked at him with pride. 

However, his Father wanted to throw it all away. Instead of letting Sasuke pursue a Master’s in his subject, which would be history, he was expected to start going on dates and finding a good mate. 

Itachi was trying to ease their Father into letting Sasuke apply for an online course but their Father wasn’t having it. 

“It’s time for Sasuke to settle down.” Their Father interrupted Sasuke’s thoughts. “He has a good degree, good critical thinking skills and could be useful as a mate to someone in Law or Business even. That’s enough. He doesn’t have to prove himself farther than that.” 

Sasuke quickly looked down at his plate before his Father could tell him to lose the attitude in his face. 

“We are very proud of you sweetheart.” His Mom says gently. “But isn’t it time to start thinking of a more secure future?” 

Mikoto was one of the first omega college graduates. She graduated in Japanese literature and did translations in her free time. A source of pride for their Father who adored her, it was considered an extension of a suitable Omega hobby. 

“I was thinking we could wait a little longer.” Sasuke murmured. “Since I haven’t had a heat yet.” Sasuke was - what many would call a disappointment behind his back - but what he liked to call, a late bloomer. Every year, every month since he turned 18 they were waiting. They sent him to the doctors for a very uncomfortable opinion when he turned 20. There was nothing wrong with him. Some Omegas (about 5%) just simply don’t get their heats until they’re mated and bound to their husband or wife. 

“A heat isn’t a scary thing.” Mikoto reminded him. “The doctor said you shouldn’t wait forever. It can hurt the chances of getting pregnant.” 

“There are small chances though.” Sasuke reminded her. “And, so many people are waiting anyways.” 

She just shrugs before getting up to clear the plates but his Father grunts. “We don’t want you to wait forever.” He says. “I want grandchildren and it would be for the best.” That was that. 

Sasuke knew better than to bring it up again so soon. Instead he stalked off to his family’s small library and picked one of his favorite books, Catch 22. Sasuke was deep into it when Itachi entered quietly with a cup of tea and a small smile on his face. 

“What is it?” Sasuke looks up from his book with a small frown. He knows, realistically, that his brother has very little to do with his situation. Itachi is only one person and it would take an army to convince his Father of something he doesn’t want to do. Still, Sasuke feels pissed that Itachi has the freedom and privileges he wants. 

Lucky for him Itachi ignores his attitude. “We have three more weeks.” Itachi reminds him. Registration ends in three weeks. Sasuke has everything ready. The test scores, letters of recommendation and a writing sample ready to send at the smallest give. 

“Don’t.” Sasuke sighs deeply and sinks into the chair. “Don’t tell me it’s possible.” Sasuke frowns bitterly. 

“It could be a good idea to get used to the idea of getting married.” Itachi says and Sasuke lets out a pathetic whine. “But a little hope never hurts.” 

Sasuke sips the tea and lets Itachi prattle on about his own plans and situation. Their Mother has set up Itachi on a date with an Omega named Deidara who Itachi finds annoying from the text messaging they’ve started. They’re supposed to meet in a couple days at a fancy, over priced restaurant. Sasuke would be going too, as it would be an entire family affair. 

Itachi wants to get married. Ideally to an omega named Izumi, whom Sasuke knows Itachi is fond of, but their Mother promised the friend of a friend in passing that Itachi would look elsewhere. So the date is mostly just for show, in a couple weeks Itachi will get to say that it isn’t working out and he’ll marry Izumi. 

Sasuke doesn’t love Izumi, but he does like how she’s already in the Clan. How she wouldn’t want Itachi to move anywhere and so he’d always be close. 

Itachi complains a bit more before shrugging it off. “Maybe I can get Deidara-san to meet Sasori-kun.” Sasori was one of Itachi’s friends and one of Sasuke’s least favorites. He was a bit blunt, strange and was always talking about being immortal through art. 

Sasuke was happy that their Father wasn’t fond of the alpha either or else he might have been on a date with him. 

“Don’t worry.” Sasuke said, trying to bite back his own frustrations. “It’ll be an easy supper. We’ll get to dine out a bit and it’ll be fun.” 

Sasuke was eating his words. Deidara was loud. He was brash and was always interrupting everything with his own thoughts and opinions. Sasuke was both annoyed and jealous of him. How can an Omega feel so confident? Sasuke hadn’t said a word since introducing himself and even then that was because his Mother wanted him to. 

Itachi wasn’t subtle at all. He kept bringing up Sasori at every opening. Which, their Father started to help him with once he had decided for himself this wouldn’t be a good match. It was all going fine. The night was uneventful for Sasuke, until the drive home. 

Itachi was driving, he wanted to relax and like driving down the streets of Konoha. Their Father and Mother were seated at the passenger side and Sasuke behind Itachi listening to his music on his phone. 

He didn’t even have enough time to feel the panic when a truck hit them, or when another car crashed into them once they were flipped over. He didn’t even have the sense with him to call out for his Mother, worry about himself or anything. He felt rattled and confused and then he was staring up at the bright light. 

“Hello, Hello Uchiha-chan.” -chan, because he was an Omega. “Can you tell us your first name?” 

Sasuke wanted too but he felt a pang of anxiety through his chest. Whose voice was that? It wasn’t Itachi’s. It wasn’t his Father. 

“It’s okay.” The voice said again. This time gently, with less urgency. Sasuke tried to focus his eyes, blinking rapidly. “It’s okay.” He heard it again, but was it really?’ 

Sasuke opened his mouth but it hurt and the only noise he made was a whine. Sasuke's eyes filled with tears. He hurt everywhere. 

“It’s okay.” The voice said again and then some medical jargon that Sasuke couldn’t comprehend. “You’re in a lot of pain, we’re going to give you something for that.” The voice promises and Sasuke tries again. 

He knows his neck is being held still by something stiff. He can’t turn his neck. 

“You’re at the Konoha University Hospital. You were in a bad car accident and you’re going into surgery.” The voice said slowly and carefully. Surgery? Did his Father sign off on that? All Omegas have to have an Alpha sign for them. 

“Itachi-sama signed off on your papers.” The voice supplied more information. So Itachi was okay. Sasuke opened his mouth again but his eyes were swollen and they hurt from him trying to keep them open. He only saw the bright lights ahead. They were moving. He was moving. 

“You’re going to feel a bit heavy now.” The voice said and Sasuke did feel heavy. He felt like a thick blanket was put over him. Sasuke fell into a deep sleep. 

Sasuke was covered in a crisp white sheet. His neck had a brace and cone on it. A cone to try and keep him from seeing what had happened and reacting poorly to it. His entire chest and abdomen was in a thick cast with tubes coming out of his abdomen. A catheter was in place, his right leg was in a brace and the other one had bandages over the abrasions. The shocking detail that made Itachi cry, it was his arm. His left arm had to be amputated. 

When Sasuke opened his eyes for the first time he was shocked at how much pain he was in. He felt everything and at the same time nothing. He saw the white cone and Sasuke frowned. He remembered when he was little and they would try to put one on him during check up and how he would throw a fit so his Father never made him have one. 

“Hello?” He called out but his voice was soft and hoarse. He began to panic. He couldn’t move. His right arm moved gingerly but he knew that there was an IV in there and he didn’t want to pull it. 

“Hello?” He said again, swallowing to try and make it stronger. He heard a door open. 

Someone peered at him, a Hyuga with light eyes. 

“Who are you?” Sasuke wanted to sound authoritative and strong, but it came out weak and confused. 

“Hyuga Hikaru. You can call me Hikaru-chan.” He was an omega. “I’ll be your main nurse during the day.” 

“An omega?” Sasuke whimpered softly. 

“Yes, but don’t worry you’ll have plenty of Alphas and Beta on your team too.” He reassured him patiently. Sasuke felt bad, he didn’t want it to seem he didn’t trust him because he was an Omega, he just never knew that Omegas were nurses. 

“Itachi?” Sasuke asks, looking over the lid with difficulty. 

“We’re going to go get him soon. I just want to ask your come question Uchiha-chan.” 

Sasuke couldn’t nod but he hoped he conveyed his understanding. 

“I know you’re probably tired. So if you need to close your eyes and take a nap it’s okay.” Hikaru-chan said gently. 

“Do you know what month it is?” 

“June.” Sasuke murmured. 

“Do you know who’s the President?” 

“Abe.” Sasuke said softly. 

“Do you know who’s the Hokage of Konoha?” 

“Tsunade.” Sasuke was leaving off the suffixes but he couldn’t care less. He was too tired. “Where are my parents?” 

“I'll answer your questions soon.” Hikaru-chan replied. 

“Do you remember what happened?” 

Sasuke frowned and closed his eyes. What did he remember? He remembers the loud blond. 

“My Brother had a date. Our family - it’s - traditional.” Sasuke tried to explain but Hikaru nodded at him. Many of the new modern families in Konoha would balk at the idea of having the entire family go on a date. It’s very common among Sasuke’s circle. 

“I understand.” 

“Itachi?” 

“Itachi is okay.” Sasuke felt some of the tightness in his chest come off. But only a little. 

“Where is my Mom?” 

“Uchiha-chan.” Hikaru-chan said in a gentle way that made Sasuke want to cry. “You were in a horrible accident. A drunk driver hit your brother as he crossed the street. Your parents, they didn’t suffer.” 

But they died. 

Sasuke took a deep painful breath in and Hikaru moved off the side. 

“I’m going to give you something to help you relax.” Sedate him. Sasuke knew that sedating omegas was common. As if their bodies wouldn’t take it. The stress could potentially trigger a heat. Which needs to be avoided in a hospital. It can complicate things. Sasuke won’t go into a heat, but before he can try and explain he doesn’t want to be relaxed he already felt as ease and any thoughts left him. He was relaxed. 

When Sasuke woke up again he took a moment before calling out for someone. He just wanted to sit still. 

However something in his heart rate gave him away because Hikaru-chan was there. 

“I remember.” Sasuke said and Hikaru nodded. Sasuke struggled to see him. “Take off the cone.” Sasuke was proud his voice sounded stronger. 

“Your brother said you might want it off. I’ll take it off. But if it causes you distress we’ll have to put it back on.” Hikaru-chan explained gently. “Your neck is in a brace so you still won’t be able to move it.” 

Hikaru explained as he took off the velcro that seemed to echo in Sasuke’s ears. 

Once it was off Sasuke took a quick look at the hospital room. It was a private room with a TV there. He wanted to cry a little. He looked down at his body and he saw the cast. 

“Take off the covers.” Sasuke demanded. His arms hurt so much. He looks up at Hikaru who nods gently. 

He takes the edges and moves them down. Sasuke saw both legs. He was wearing a diaper of sorts and the tube poking out of it and wanted to cry. He went to move his hands to run over the cast when he realized he only saw one. 

“Where’s my arm?” Sasuke says confused and Hikaru-chan was putting up the covers. 

“You lost it.” Hikaru-chan says bluntly, but softly. “The surgeons-” 

“No, I can feel it.” Sasuke says. “It hurts like my right arm.” Sasuke felt tears come out and he looked up. He doesn’t want to look at his body anymore. 

“You can feel it, but it’s not there. It’s called phantom pain.” Hikaru-chan explained. He catches Sasuke's gaze. “Do you want me to get Itachi-sama for you?” 

Sasuke wanted to nod but he couldn’t. Only tears came down his cheeks and he felt a surge of embarrassment. 

Hikaru-chan didn’t tsk him or call him a child or baby. Instead he takes a soft tissue and gently wipes his tears. “It’s okay.” He was gentle. His face hurt from the trauma. 

“When you feel better I’ll get Itachi for you.” he promises him and Sasuke continues to cry his eyes squish up and he wants to just lie there and wail but he can’t even do that alone. 

Sasuke felt a sense of anxiety and dread fill him everytime Hikaru-chan came. He felt embarrassed. Hikaru was always caring, but never lied to him. Whenever he had to do something painful or something that he thought would make Sasuke uncomfortable he let him know. The first time Hikaru had to change Sasuke he felt like he was going to die. Hot embarrassed tears fell and he clenched the sheets hard. 

Hikaru was firm. He always told Sasuke that he didn’t have to be embarrassed or scared. He walked him through step by step or whatever he was doing. 

Sasuke hated his doctor though. A man named Orochimaru. He came in to watch Hikaru take his internal temperature and to check to see if there were any signs of heat. Sasuke remembers the shame was being, although gently, spread out so that they could make sure. 

He didn’t ask for Itachi until a couple days later. Hikaru-chan covered him with a sheet and helped wash his face, although Sasuke doubted it did much of anything. 

“Otouto.” Itachi had said to him. He looked banged up to but was walking about, although with a slight limp. He was holding Sasuke’s hand tightly. Sasuke felt he could feel it both. 

Sasuke tried to ignore the hurt and fear in Itachi’s eyes. 

“I should have asked for you earlier.” Sasuke admitted. He felt bad. Itachi shook his head. 

“It was for you to decide.” 

They didn’t talk about his parent’s death or the accident at all. Instead they spoke about how his treatment is going to go. Sasuke tried to tell him he didn’t like Orochimaru but Itachi was certain he was the best doctor.   
“Hikaru-chan will always be with you.” Itachi reassures him. “You’ll never be alone with an Alpha, it’s the hospital policy.” Itachi promises him. Sasuke wasn’t worried about his dignity or honor, he didn’t feel like Orochimaru was going to rape him. It was more like… eat him. 

But he didn’t want to sound crazy so he let his protests die down. 

Orochimaru came in with Hikaru-chan and they started to discuss Sasuke’s options. He knows that, although Itachi values his opinion, nothing will be done with Itachi’s say so. Now that their Father is dead Itachi would be making the sole decisions for Sasuke until he gets married. 

Sasuke tries not to think about it too hard. A lot of their decisions go over his head. He doesn’t really want to worry or talk about his body, his frail, breaking body. He doesn’t mind that Itachi asks questions on his behalf. 

It worries Itachi who keeps giving him a chance to speak up. Sasuke knows that the pauses were meant for him, but doesn’t know what else to add. 

“I am thinking that we will start to get him used to having one arm.” Orochimaru says and Sasuke glares at him. He hates that idea. He continues to glare at him as he moves to his left side. Sasuke wants to throw up. 

“It still hurts.” Hikaru-chan supplies the doctor for him. “I think that phantom pain can be really bad.” 

Orochimaru nods carefully before gingerly taking it. He knows that all the gauze probably is meant to cushion it but he feels like his arm has a thousand pins in it and cries out trying to pull away. All the braces make that really difficult and his gasp or cry doesn’t deter Orochimaru who holds it out for him to see. Sasuke’s eyes weld up in tears. 

Itachi stands up and gently looks at him so Sasuke doesn’t have to look at where his arm was. 

“It’s a big change.” Itachi says softly. “But they have treatments here to help you accept it. You’ll go through physical therapy to learn how to use your right arm only and I’ll be with you every step of the way.” Sasuke knows the words are meant to inspire him, or at least comfort him but they make him feel awful. He doesn’t want to deal with it at all. He wants to ignore it. 

So he does. 

Sasuke makes it very clear to Hikaru-chan who is his daily companion that he doesn’t want to talk about it. 

Hikaru-chan finally comes to remove and clean the bandages and as usual Sasuke shuts his eyes tight and refuses to open them. Screaming at Hikaru-chan, who to his credit is the most patient man on the face of the Earth, to shut up because he doesn’t want to be reminded there’s a stump there. 

Still Hikaru-chan gently presses him to try and accept his new body, but he hates it. He hates how weak it is. The cast is changed out for a removable flexible one. His abdomen hurts so much though, the pressure was almost taking away some of the pain. Now that everything is moving again he feels awful there as well. He groans when he has to go to the bathroom and it is revealed to him that part of his intestines had to be removed. Sasuke wants to wail. 

Sometimes even passing gas is so painful he feels like he can’t breathe. 

“You’re okay.” Hikaru-chan reminds him as Sasuke struggles to expel his bowls in the metal pan below him. Sasuke ignores his words in favor of grunting and closing his eyes. 

Even when things start looking up, like his leg is starting to heal he stays sour. 

Sasuke was always sort of a bleak child. Although Itachi used to say he was cheerful and happy until grades started to appear, he doesn’t remember. Instead he’s bitter and annoyed. He snaps at everyone, including Itachi. He says horrible things. Especially when he’s in pain. 

“I don’t care.” Sasuke grits out during one of the man exams he has. Orochimaru was pressing on his very sore stomach. 

Itachi and him were discussing plans for him to go home. 

“I’m not getting into a car with you.” Sasuke spits out when Orochimaru preses painfully on a rather tender spot. “It’s your fault they're dead.” Sasuke feels tears fall, both in the pain he’s physically in and the guilt he feels when Itachi closes his eyes. Itachi never holds it against him. Is always patient and kind, he doesn’t yell at Sasuke for being a brat. 

Hikaru-chan helps him into the wheel-chair with Itachi. He holds on to him tightly with the one arm he has and pushes his face into his brother’s cotton shirt. He didn’t realize he was so starved for touch. 

“It’s okay.” Itachi says patiently. “I got you.” Sasuke whimpers as he is slowly let down into the chair. It was cushioned, a high end wheel-chair, but Sasuke is out of breath and grips the handle tightly. 

“Okay.” Hikaru-chan said brightly. “Let’s wheel you down for your appointment.” 

Sasuke already knows how this is going to go. Hikaru gathers his IV and other little machines and gadgets and they go down to an examining room. The closer they get the more Sasuke wants to throw himself out of the chair. 

It was a physical therapy room. They help him up to the table to be examined and Sasuke glares at Hikaru-chan who gives him a gentle smile. “I know this isn’t pleasant and it won’t be for awhile, but it will get better.” 

Hikaru-chan had been saying versions of that every so often and it makes Sasuke want to scream. 

Itachi stays with him and then a bubbly female comes in. Her hair was bright pink and her eyes were a bright green. Sasuke almost had to look again. She was young too. 

“Hello I’m Haruno Sakura and you can call me Sakura-chan.” She says brightly before taking a look at him. “I’ve read your smile and it seems like we have a lot of work to do, all things are possible here.” She was upbeat and has a no-nonsense attitude. Sasuke’s nose has healed up nicely and he would smell that she wasn’t an Omega. 

Sasuke hated her already. 

Itachi however smiled gratefully at her. “He can be a bit finicky.” His brother explained like he wasn’t right here. “Please be patient and gentle.” 

“Of course, but we don’t want to be too patient. We want results.” 

Sasuke hated her even more. 

She came over, snapping her gloves on and Sasuke wanted to press his back farther into the wall than it was. “Let’s get you horizontal.” She says and goes to invade his space. Sasuke didn’t help Sakura-chan or Hikaru-chan at all and he could see Itachi getting nervous. 

“So I’ve heard you haven’t taken a good look at your arm yet.” She says in passing. “That’s the first step. “I’m going to change the bandages and I want you to try and look at it. Even if it’s just a little.” 

“No.” Sasuke grits out. He felt tired from being moved. “I don’t want to see it.” 

“It’s part of who you are.” Sakura was already getting the material ready to clean up the stump. Sasuke felt his mouth go dry. 

“I’ve been the only one to change the bandages so far.” Hikaru-chan says cautiously. “I usually talk him through it each time.” 

“I can do that.” Sakura says. She wants to accommodate him a little. Sasuke, although he probably doesn’t realize it, looks ready to vomit. “We’ll go slowly.” 

Sasuke closes his eyes the second he sees her move close to where it is. He wants to move the stump away from her, so she doesn’t touch it but once her hands are on it he lets out a small yelp. 

“I know.” Sakura says gently. “I know it hurts, it’s still sore, try to relax.” Sasuke’s body was rock hard, he was tense. 

“Deep breath.” Itachi held his other hand which was moved up to grab at Sakura. 

“I can’t.” Sasuke says. He moves his legs on the table so they’re digging in, the paper rips. 

“You can, I’m not going to do anything else.” She was just touching it. She was so gentle and Sasuke knew she wasn’t going to try and hurt him but at the same time, he didn’t want to be here. He wanted to be back in his room, asleep. 

He wanted to be back at the restaurant. He wanted to be back in the car. He wants the car to make it home. He wants to wake up to his Mother’s cooking. Her soft small hug when she wakes him up. 

He must have stopped breathing enough to pass out because he was in his room again. Sasuke sees Itachi staring at him nervously and Hikaru-chan was fussing with his covers. 

“Maybe we pushed him too much.” Itachi says and Sasuke closes his eyes. Yes, they did. 

Itachi pats Sasuke softly. He cares a lot about him. Sasuke almost feels the need to cry. 

The rest of healing takes time but it goes slowly. Orochimaru comments on how well he’s doing and how surprised he is at his lack of heat. He wants to know why he’s so underdeveloped as an Omega but Itachi politely declines any further discussion in it. Instead they focus on getting his strength back. 

Sasuke wobbles around and he knows that his time is coming. Still Sakura-Chan makes it clear that Sasuke needs to start accepting his arm before they can start getting a prosthetic on it. Sasuke always shuts down when they talk about it. Itachi doesn’t push even though they want to keep him in the hospital longer. 

The last thing they needed him to do before they allowed him to go home was to look at his stump so he would know how to change the bandages. Sasuke was being prepared for it by Hikaru-chan and Itachi who reminded him that this isn’t anything to be nervous about. But, for Sasuke he felt an overwhelming sense of dread when they reached Sakura-chan’s room. He feels his arm there and in a way not seeing it lets Sasuke believe that it still is there. That it isn’t gone and everything is going to be fine. 

He almost wanted to run, which is funny to begin with because he can’t. 

Sasuke listened as Sakura layed out all the material he would need, all the types of creams available to him and highlighted her personal suggestions. 

“I’d like you to do it for me before you leave.” She instructs. Sasuke frowns at her and watches her look at the stump. 

Itachi helps her this time unravel and he quickly closes his eyes. They can make him turn, they make him face it, but they can’t keep his eyes opened. 

“You’re so strong willed.” Hikaru-chan commented gently. “It’s time to let go of some of the fear.” 

Sasuke wanted to tell him but once he feels all the bandages gone he knows he has to. He opens his eyes slowly, but closes them again once he makes out the stump and the pulled over skin. 

“Okay just a little more.” Sakura said softly. Her gloved hand is touching it and Sasuke wants her to stop. 

He opens his eyes. He can feel his arm. But, it isn’t there. “I can still feel it.” He whispers to her. 

“I know.” Sakura-chan says gently. “Phantom pain can take time.” 

Orochimaru wants Sasuke to stay but Itachi was able to convince him that Sasuke would be better at home. Even though they had a long lengthy discussion about it Itachi made the final call. 

They head home one night. Sasuke has a new plastic back brace that comes off easily so he can change. He has to wear it almost constantly but it’s an improvement. 

“Sakura-chan has recommended therapy.” Itachi says on the way home. Sasuke was holding the side of the door tightly with his right hand. 

“I don’t want it.” Sasuke says slowly and doesn’t pause to think of it. 

“It might be helpful.” 

“It’s a waste of time.” 

Sasuke doesn’t want to talk about his new pace of life. He lies in bed, only getting up to go to the bathroom, which is a new least favorite activity of his. At the hospital Hikaru-chan was always there to help him, but now he had to depend on Itachi. Sometimes just getting to the toilet seemed like a challenge and he had pull ups on just in case. But Sasuke was determined to never use them. 

Plus, according to Sakura, any movement would strengthen his muscles. 

So Sasuke threw himself into that. He’d practice getting in and out of bed until he was breathless. He was determined to be self-sufficient again. 

The deadline had passed for his Master’s program but Itachi sent in his stuff to start the next term. Sasuke was happy in a way that he would be educated. He just wished that it was with his Father’s blessing. 

Itachi also had Shisui, their favorite cousin, move in to help out around the house. Shisui was a kind soul, and Sasuke’s favorite cousin. He was an Alpha like Itachi, although Itachi was now the head of their Clan Shisui was a steadfast presence in his life, especially in his childhood. 

Sasuke didn’t mind having Shisui around but it also meant an increase of visits from Izumi as well. Izumi would come over and spend time with Itachi in his room. Which would have been a huge no-no when their parents were alive. 

Sasuke in a way resented her for that. 

Izumi probably knew that Sasuke was a bit touchy at the moment and mostly left him alone. 

The months were getting cooler when Izumi, with Itachi’s prodding, asked Sasuke to go to a nice cafe with him. Sasuke tried not to be too bratty but he hated to go out in public. He hated the stares and hated the look of pity that lingered on everyone’s face. 

Still, she was going to be his sister-in-law and would have quite a say on getting him a marriage as well, so to some degree Sasuke knew better than to piss her off too much. 

They had a small table in the corner, away from prying eyes and Sasuke was able to relax on the plush seats. 

“Are you excited for classes to start?” She asked him gently. Sasuke nodded briskly. She was a pretty omega. Her long brown hair wasn’t Uchiha-like, she was only half Uchiha. However she was petit like his Mother and had the same pale skin that all Uchihas have. 

“I guess.” Sasuke gave a small shrug. 

Izumi smiled at him but Sasuke could see her nervousness in her eyes. “Itachi-kun asked me to marry him.” She said gently and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Itachi hadn’t told him. “I said yes.” 

Of course she did. Sasuke felt a rush of emotion and he felt a bit flushed all of a sudden. Izumi seemed to sense his discomfort. 

“You’re his precious otouto.” She said. “Before all of this happened, things would have been different.” 

Itachi and her would find a house and move in. Now that Shisui was living with them, mostly to help manage things and Sasuke was going to be left alone things were messy. It was illegal for an unmarried omega to live alone. Sasuke was supposed to live with his parents until he got married. 

“You’ll stay with us.” She sighed happily. As if his silence made it easier for her. “Itachi and I agree that there is no rush to find you a husband or wife anytime soon.” She continued but Sasuke looked passed her. 

He knew that he should be grateful that Itachi was willing to let his kid brother stay with him. But he also just didn’t know how to react. 

So he doesn’t. Sasuke knew, on some level, that maybe he was depressed. Everytime Itachi brought up therapy Sasuke refused it. Even when, patient and kind, Shisui randomly brought him to a therapist Sasuke had refused to get out of the car. Eventually the hour was up and Shisui ended up taking him home but Sasuke refused to speak of it. 

He had grown quiet. He was always quiet, but now he rarely speaks. He rarely has a reason too. Sometimes when no one is around he lies down in his parent’s bed and just thinks. He thinks maybe if they’re listening he should say something. But he never does. 

“Sasuke.” It was Shisui who was staring at him as Sasuke was trying to wake up for the day. 

“Yes?” Sasuke answered. Shisui often woke him up. He was trying to convince him that life was more than just hiding out at home and reading. Sasuke liked to think of it as preparing for his graduate studies. 

“I think we need to have a talk.” He sounded so serious so Sasuke with trouble sat up and propped himself with pillows. 

“What is it?” Sasuke looked down at his hand. 

“Itachi-sama and I were thinking you’re not ready to go to college.” Sasuke snaps his head up. 

“What?” Sasuke says, dangerously, his knuckles clenching his bedspread. 

“You’re not mentally or physically ready.” Shisui says in a matter of fact tone that pisses him off. “You don’t go to any therapy and you need it. You don’t speak at all. We can’t let you just roam around a campus and Itachi and I can’t be there all the time.” 

“I don’t need you there all the time. I’m just going to class and coming home.” Sasuke argued back. 

“We want you to go to therapy.” 

“Where’s Itachi?” Sasuke spat out at him. “I want Itachi, I’ll talk to him.” 

“Itachi has to be away on Clan business.” Shisui was patient as the younger glared at him. 

“Get out.” Sasuke grits out. 

“This isn’t up for discussion.” Shisui warns him as kindly as possible. “You won’t be enrolled until you go to therapy.” 

Sasuke yells at him again and Shisui finally realizes that maybe it wasn’t a good time to try and convince him. He was furious. Sasuke knew that there was very little he could go. He shrugs on a tee shirt, wincing when the fabric. He knows that the ache is just pain that will hopefully go down over time but sometimes Sasuke just wants to lie down and fall asleep so he doesn’t have to deal with it all. 

He needs Shisui to put on the brace correctly and although he’s stubborn and mean Shisui came back in ten minutes to help him. Sasuke tries not to be too upset and makes it too difficult for him. He doesn’t want to test his patience too much. 

Shisui doesn’t mind. He’s gentle, it would have been easy for him to get back at him. Sasuke just relaxes into the brace. 

“Food is ready, try and eat something.” Sometimes Sasuke skips meals. It usually ends in a fight with Itachi and him about how much he’s eating. Sasuke isn’t usually one to just give him but he bites into the tofu in his soup all the while ignoring Shisui at the table. 

He knows he’s being a brat. He knows that his behavior would have gotten him hit if his Father was here. But Sasuke just can’t care. He doesn’t care when his brother returns home later that week. Itachi tells Sasuke that the marriage to Izumi will be quick, because no one is in the mood for a large celebration, but that he wants to take Izumi off to a honeymoon. 

“You need to shape up.” His brother says harshly. “It’s time you start going to the therapy sessions and that’s that.” 

So Shisui gets him into the car, not without some tears and screaming from Sasuke and almost has to drag him into the hospital. 

“Hello there.” It was Hyuga Hinata. She was in scrubs that interns wear. She was looking at him with a mixture of shock and confusion that quickly left her face. 

“Sasuke-chan.” She said to him sweetly. Hinata was a beta and a disappointment to her Father, something that he could relate to. She was kind, smart and always worked hard. Sasuke knew her from their brief and forced meetings with other Clan head’s children. 

She was smiling up at Shisui too who bowed at her. He looked a bit embarrassed. 

“He can be a bit difficult. So I’d like to come in with him.” 

“Of course.” Hinata agrees before leading them down the hall. It was clear she was working at an extremely fancy out-patient hospital. 

Shisui was lingering extra close and Sasuke knew he was worried about him bolting. 

“Hey!” A loud voice greeted him immediately after Hinata stepped into the room. She smiled cutely at whoever was there and Sasuke looked in. 

“Hey!” The man greeted him. He was blond with bright blue eyes, he was tall and an Alpha. Sasuke felt a small blush grace his cheeks which felt weird to him. He smelled good, strong and happy. “I’m part of his group too!” Sasuke looked at him closer but he didn’t see anything missing. The guy rubs the back of his head sheepishly. 

“I already got my new arm thanks to the new tech they have here.” Aw okay. Sasuke knew they had wanted to try that but overall they were afraid it wouldn’t work because of his aversion to acceptance. 

Sasuke looked at him and felt the blush leave his cheeks. Hinata was looking at him and Shisui was trying to push him further into the room. It was a bunch of chairs in a circle. 

“I’m Uzamaki Naruto.” He holds out his right hand for Sasuke to take who ends up bowing quickly before taking the seat that Hinata gestures to him. 

Sasuke spends the rest of the time trying to ignore everyone. Most of them were betas except Naruto and a female omega who had her foot amputated due to diabetes. Sasuke doesn’t want to share his story. He doesn’t know what it would be anyways. He doesn’t remember a lot of what happened in the early days of his stay at the hospital. He doesn’t know if the doctors tried to save the arm. 

When it was finally over Sasuke noticed that the staff had been putting together cookies and other sweets. While his house was never without sweets due to his brother’s unusual sweet tooth he didn’t like them at all. Still he found himself wandering over to prolong the reunion with Shisui and all of his questions. 

“So you’re quiet huh?” The alpha came up to him, his plate full of sweets. Sasuke had one cookie to be polite and he doubted he’d eat it. 

“I am.” Sasuke answered. An Omega simply doesn't respond to Alpha who asks them questions. 

“I’m really talkative. It helps to get things off the chest immediately.” Naruto says with ease. “I was always like that though. Talkative and stuff is sort of my thing.” 

Sasuke doesn’t doubt it. He doesn’t understand why Naruto lingers. It must be awkward but Naruto doesn’t mind the pause he fills it up quickly. 

“Do you mind me asking why you’re here?” Naruto asks bluntly and Sasuke bristles before waving his stump at him. 

“I’m an amputee.” Sasuke gestures to it with more emotion than he should but now he’s pissed off. 

“Yeah I get that but people usually come to therapy to talk, or at least actively engage in listening.” Naruto calls him out, not unfriendly, he’s just curious. Sasuke shrugs a little. 

“I didn’t have a choice. My older brother wants me to come, so I came.” 

“Are you really sheltered?” Naruto asks brashly before taking a sip of soda. “Not that it’s a bad thing.” He adds quickly. Although Sasuke didn’t think Naruto meant to be offensive anyways. He had a bright attitude, maybe he just didn’t have a filter. 

“I am.” Sasuke doesn’t know why he should hide in. Even when he was in college, he was a commuter and his Father didn’t like him spending too much time on campus unless he had a good academic reason to do so. He made very few friends. There weren’t many omegas in his programs. The few Alphas and Betas he thought about befriending he never did. He was too scared of what his Father would think and that he would pull him out. 

“Are you married?” 

Naruto must be able to smell on him that he hasn't mated yet. 

“No.” Sasuke looks at him. He was handsome. He was one of the few alphas he’s been around since the accident. Smelling him made him a little happier. 

“Cool, I’d like to get to know you more.” Naruto said he gives him a wide smile. Sasuke is shocked. He doesn’t come off as someone who’s very friendly and although his family and few acquaintances has told him he’s very beautiful… He doesn’t really come off as “mate” material. Usually an Alpha would have his elder come to his Father to ask about an arrangement. Usually exchanging numbers with one of them in the group text to monitor it. If the text messages came out that they were interested in one another usually that meant a meeting would be set up. 

Still, Sasuke was almost untailable. No one asked for his hand. 

You’re almost too beautiful. One of his aunts had said. His Father was upset at that. 

Do you think he’d be caring enough? What they meant was submissive enough. Sasuke had a way about him that could be a bit stubborn, a rather unseamly trait in Omegas. 

Especially now. Sasuke didn’t know how to answer but fished his phone out for Naruto to put his number in it. Naruto smiles widely and hands it back. “Whenever you’re ready.” Naruto seemed like he understood why Sasuke was hesitant. Sasuke holds his phone and then Hinata comes over. 

“‘I’m happy that you came.” She says to the both of them. “Shisui-san is waiting for you.” She mentioned Sasuke who walked off giving Naruto an awkward wave. Naruto waves back and immediately makes himself at home among the others. 

Shisui wasted no time in asking Sasuke his questions. Sasuke sorta nodded off every so often and when they finally made it home he fell asleep on his bed. 

When he woke up Itachi was sitting at his desk. 

“How was it?” Itachi asks him carefully. Sasuke probably looked like a mess. He hadn’t even taken off his jeans and only kicked off his shoes by the door. 

“It was okay.” 

“I heard you got some alpha’s number.” Of course, someone watching at the session would inform Shisui, probably Hinata. She came from the same conversative family as he did. 

“Yeah.” Sasuke gritted out and Itachi had the phone in his hand. 

“You changed your password.” 

The password was the pin that everyone in his immediate family knew. No privacy for Sasuke. Occasionally his Father would go through it and be relieved to see there wasn’t anything wrong with his searches or anything. 

Itachi was watching Sasuke cautiously. Itachi had his own in his hand, Sasuke had left it on the desk. 

“Open it.” Itachi demanded and Sasuke felt himself get upset. 

“I don’t want to.” Sasuke didn’t even message the blond. It was only a few hours since therapy and Sasuke wasn’t someone who would just text some Alpha. At the same time he didn’t like the implication. 

“I don’t want to make you.” But he will. Sasuke gave out his hand, refusing to to say his pin out loud even though Itachi was watching him as he placed the phone on his side and tapping on it. 

“Here.” Sasuke gestures and Itachi reaches over and picks it up. 

“Uzumaki Naruto - Dattebayo.” Itachi didn’t look impressed but gave him back the phone. “If you text him you have to add Izumi or I to the messages.” Itachi told him and Sasuke glared at him. 

“Who said I was going to text him?” 

“It would be good for you.” Itachi shrugs, “but it is your choice.” 

“Is it really?” Sasuke gritted out. “Nothing is my choice.” 

“Because you keep making destructive choices.” Itachi said his voice lowering authoritatively. 

“It wasn’t my choice to get into the car.” Sasuke says back. He knows he’s being mouthy and he’s lucky that Itachi is more patient and puts up with him. 

“It was no one's fault but the drunk driver’s.” Itachi repeats what he always says. 

“I went to the stupid meeting, am I enrolled in the classes?” Sasuke asks. He hadn’t checked the school’s website. 

“Shisui and I are talking it over.” 

“Without me?” Sasuke looks at him with disbelief. “I went.” 

“You didn’t talk at all.” Itachi said. “Therapy requires you to be an active participant.” 

“You just don’t want me to go.” Sasuke says he feels himself getting upset. 

“That’s not true. I’ll sign the paper whenever.” 

“You want me to get married and leave.” Sasuke threatens him. “Just like Father, you were never on my side.” Sasuke throws his legs off the side of the bed to get up. 

“I am always on your side.” Itachi tries to get Sasuke to lie down but Sasuke flails around a bit. His core was too weak to keep him up and he began to feel pain when he began to wither away. “You need to calm down. You keep hurting yourself.” 

“I am not.” Sasuke yells at him and Shisui comes in nervously. 

“Sasuke.” Shisui was on the side helping Sasuke roll over on his side. 

“Hey.” The voice was gentle. Itachi sees Sasuke shake in the bed. “I know this is hard, we’re going to get through this.” Itachi had Shisui leave quickly so Itachi can hold him gently. Sasuke didn’t want it to feel this good.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke hadn't texted Naruto. He thought, maybe he should have. He felt weighed down by the typical restraints society has put on Omegas. He shouldn't be the one texting an Alpha without his family's expressed opinion. They needed to meet him, or at least know who he is through close family or friends. He couldn't just say hello unannounced. What if Naruto showed someone else? 

So he didn't. He felt a bit awkward when Shisui dragged him back to the group therapy. Naruto was there and didn’t seem upset at all. Sasuke thought maybe he would be put off or think Sasuke was a snot-nosed brat. 

“I should have asked him if I could give you my number.” He says to him after the session. Where this time Sasuke made the smallest effort to listen to people, mostly Naruto. Still, he sat their silently on the plastic chair. He didn't know how to tell anyone anything. 

“It’s okay. I could have started to text you, but I didn’t know what to say. Texting is difficult now.” Sasuke mentioned awkwardly. 

“Oh yeah, sorry about that. That was really dumb of me. I should have thought of that.” Naruto apologies with such warmth and sincerity it made Sasuke dizzy. 

“It’s okay.” 

“Can you call me?” Naruto asks. 

“I guess.” Sasuke didn’t know why Naruto wanted this to happen so badly. Sasuke felt his stomach get queasy and not from the normal trauma-related crap. Maybe he should tell Naruto that this isn't really how you go about these things. At the same time, Uzumaki isn't really in his social circle, to begin with. 

Itachi was picking him up today and came in. He clearly wanted to meet Naruto. His Brother looked more of the part of a traditional Alpha. He was wearing business casual, but he has tailored slacks and his jacket probably cost more than a few hundred dollars. He was wearing an expensive watch, a gift from Izumi and he had milky white skin. His shoes were shiny and he moved with purpose and ease. 

Sasuke knew that his brother was just looking out for him but he was embarrassed when Naruto immediately apologized for being so forward earlier. 

“I wasn’t raised in a strict household. My parents are both betas, I don’t really understand all of this.” He smiled sheepishly at him. “I apologize if I’ve offended you. I just wanted to get to know him.” 

Itachi smiles. “It’s okay. Sasuke needs some companionship. But he might be busy. He’ll be working on his Masters soon.” 

“That’s wonderful.” Naruto smiled and turn to Sasuke, who he e even gave the smallest smile. So Itachi was going to let him go huh. 

“I’ve always wanted to go back to school.” 

“What’s stopping you?” Itachi asked. 

“I wasn’t the best student,” Naruto admits easily and Sasuke wonders if Itachi will ever let Naruto near him again. “I have dyslexia.” An Alpha doesn't talk about their flaws so openly. Especially with other Alphas. He has seen his Father around other Alphas in the family, especially from his generation and everything is always just perfect. 

“As an Alpha?” Itachi wonders out loud which was pretty rude and he coughs awkwardly. “I’m sure colleges will make expectations for you.” 

“They do, but I’d hate to take a spot ya know?” Naruto didn’t seem phased. “I’m just going at my own pace. I’m taking some classes at the community college. I’m really good at math so I work as an accountant for this firm part-time. Hopefully, when I'm all cleared they’ll hire me full time.” 

“An accountant is a good job,” Itachi says politely. “We have to get going, but we’ll see you next week?” 

“Of course, I basically help run this group.” He says with a huge smile. “See ya Sasuke-chan.” 

“Bye.” Itachi waves politely back at him as he takes Sasuke over to the car. 

Sasuke knows that Itachi is curious about his feelings and Sasuke prefers not to make it easy for him. He stays quiet as his brother drives home. When they get out Itachi finally breaks the silence. 

“If you want to text him you can.” 

“Without you or Izumi-chan?” Sasuke asks looking at him. His phone feels heavy in his pocket. 

“Yeah.” Itachi says. “He seems like a genuine guy.” 

Sasuke tries not to show his excitement and waits until after supper with his family before texting Naruto. 

_ It’s Sasuke.  _

A couple of minutes later a voice message appears 

_ Hello Sasuke-chan, I was worried I made a bad impression and that I’d never see you again. Is it okay if we use audio messages?  _

Sasuke wonders if it’s his dyslexia that makes Naruto use the voice feature or if he’s nervous about being watched. Sasuke never used the voice feature before and preferred the silent texting but he thought he’d give it a go. 

_ I think my brother likes you.  _ Sasuke hopes that Naruto realized this is high praise. 

_ That’s wonderful. I know I’m not really the normal alpha. I’m sorta loud and blunt. I don’t have that classy upbringing, but it was full of love you know? I guess I’m more of a beta than anything.  _

Most Alpha would never compare themselves with a Beta and Sasuke replayed it again. Naruto's voice was so proud and honest. 

_ Do you like being an Alpha?  _ Sasuke wonders and sends it out cautiously. He complained about being an Omega but there was a lot to complain about. The constant feeling he was being watched. Feeling like he has all of this responsibility but not freedom to make any choices. 

_ I guess it has its perks, but it can be really troublesome too. I don’t really know how to explain it. I feel like an Alpha at times, but then my accident happened and people really think I’m an Alpha but like a damaged one from war or something.  _

Sasuke doesn’t remember Naruto sharing his story and he was sure that if Naruto had spoken up that he would have listened. 

_ I’m sorry I don’t know what it means.  _

_ Well if you google me you’ll see.  _

That was the shortest message so far and Sasuke wonders if he has done something wrong. He didn’t sound kurt. But then another little beep comes in, alarming him. Naruto sent another. He’s a double… messager. 

_ Really, google me! It’s okay, I’m not ashamed.  _

Sasuke quickly googled Uzumaki Naruto in his search and several news articles popped up. 

**Brave Alpha Saves The Hokage’s Grandson**

**Uzumaki Naruto Keeps Trouble Maker Alive**

**Homage Sarutobi Visits Uzumaki Naruto in the Hospital.**

Sasuke was impressed. When he started to read it was clear. Konohamaru has been running around in the subway and almost fell into the tracks. Naruto was able to pull him out but his arm was immediately amputated.

Naruto was an Alpha from a beta couple, which is rare. He wasn’t a huge nerd. He graduated and was a skilled quarterback and that was how he got into college. 

Without his arm, he was unable to play the last game but he was immediately put in first for this new cell transplant regeneration program which is why Naruto had a cell arm for him. 

It was all a lot. After reading the article, Sasuke wants to reply. But he isn’t sure what to say. 

_ That was really good of you.  _

Is what he settled on and Naruto sent back some emojis. 

_ It was an easy choice.  _

Nothing for Sasuke was an easy choice. He didn’t make a whole lot of choices. He fell asleep deeply that night and tried his best to keep his thoughts from straying to the blond. 

When he woke up Shisui and Izumi were waiting for him knowingly. 

“Don’t you have a job?” Sasuke says rudely at Shisui who just chuckles. 

“I do, I decided to do it remotely to stay here to help you.” Shisui was so patient it made Sasuke even angrier. 

“Did you talk to Uzumaki-san?” Izumi asks pleasantly. 

“Yes.” Sasuke doesn’t see the point of lying. They’ll look at his phone if they don’t think he’s being good. 

“Have you thought about marriage?” 

“I met him two weeks ago and we spoke briefly last night. No, I have not thought about marriage.” Sasuke says bluntly. 

“Sometimes you just know,” Izumi says. 

“But no pressure,” Shisui adds quickly. Shisui was the forever bachelor in the Uchiha family. Sasuke knew that his mother had tried very hard to set him up with every Omega. For some reason, if an Alpha stays single it's okay. It's a tragedy for any omega that could have married him, but it wasn't such a big deal. Madara, his uncle was like that. He was an Alpha who never married. He was sorta crazy if Sasuke's memory serves him right. Usually, he lives abroad, claiming that Japan suffocates him and stuff. Most Alphas and Omega stay close to home. Even during his parent's funeral (which was held while he was in the hospital), he didn't attend. Only sending a neat, scripted condolence letter from somewhere in America. 

Izumi nods in agreement. Sasuke ignores them both. He knows there's pressure on an Omega his age to get married. People would talk. His options were already limited according to the many double standards. He was almost too educated. Almost no Alpha would want to marry an Omega smarter than him, and the only smarter Alpha there was, was Shikamaru but they wouldn't have been a good fit. Shikamaru was fonder of female omegas. 

Instead, he texts Naruto a good morning with plenty of emojis. Keeping it light and easy. 

Naruto would send him funny little pictures and things and Sasuke began to fall hard for him. He wanted to see him. Preferably not at the therapy sessions. He has something to take his mind off of it. The first day of school was here. 

“Itachi wants you to get ready for school,” Shisui tells him as Sasuke double-checked his backpack. He was having trouble with his old one so now he has a satchel one. 

Sasuke was a bit nervous. He was coming a semester late. He was missing an arm. He still had a brace on.  He tried to ignore the heavy nervous feeling in his chest and the pain that shot up and down his left arm. 

Itachi was driving him to the university and pulled into a parking space. 

“Otouto,” Itachi saw Sasuke look the same as he did when it was his first day at kindergarten and he was confused as to why Mikoto wasn’t following him in. “If you need to go out for a moment your professors understand.” 

Sasuke nods in a jerky unsure fashion before getting out of the car. A part of him wants Itachi to change his mind and demands that he comes back in and goes home.  One small relief is when he sees Shikamaru on campus. Although they were in different classes entirely this year, at least Sasuke knew who he was. 

“Hi.” Shikamaru calls out to him. He was with his good friends Ino and Choji. Sasuke didn’t have many good friends. 

“Hello.” Sasuke starts to feel self-conscious. He can tell they’re looking at his shirt with the sleeve pinned back. 

“How are you?” Ino says and he can tell there’s a pity in it which pisses him off. 

“I’m fine.” He says quickly, with a curtness he wishes he could control. Ino looks hurt but doesn’t say anything. 

Shikamaru just sighs. “So, you’re starting your master’s right? That’s exciting.” He sounds almost bored, but Sasuke knows that he’s just moving the conversation. 

“Yeah.” Sasuke doesn’t want to mention that it’s simply because his father died and that gave him the opportunity. 

“You’re the only omega in the class.” 

“This semester is smaller though,” Sasuke says. “Spring semester doesn’t usually have many people anyways. 

“This is true,” Ino says. There’s more Omegas and Alphas in the Fall Semester if you work really hard you can probably get your degree with us.” Ino forced cheer was appreciated but Sasuke didn’t know how to respond. 

“I’m not taking a full course load this semester anyways.” 

“That’s not bad,” Shikamaru said. “It’ll be good to ease yourself into it. These classes are mostly self-taught anyways.” 

“He complains about it all the time.” Choji snickers. 

Ino begins to pull her hair up and Sasuke feels sick looking at the long blond ponytail. He looks away quickly. 

“Your class is in that old building over there. I'll see you after class for lunch?” Shikamaru asks him. 

“Sure.” Sasuke says in haste before walking over to the building quickly. He sits down in the farther corner. Before the accident, he would have sat up front, but doesn’t feel comfortable. Most of his classmates are talking amongst themselves and he can’t help but be annoyed that the minutes tick by and no professors come. No one seemed phased though. Did he attend the wrong class? 

“Excuse me.” He asks the beta next to him with fire-red hair. She had been looking at him every once in a while. “Where’s our professor?” 

“You’re new huh?” The kid next to her says, he had light blue hair and sharp-looking teeth. 

“Kakashi-sensei is rarely on time. Give it another half hour.” The girls responded. “I’m Uzumaki Karin by the way. This is Suigetsu.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Sasuke says politely but when he goes back to waiting quietly for the professor no one says anything. He looks over at Karin once it registers that Uzumaki is Naruto’s last name. 

“What’s your name?” She asks him. 

“Uchiha Sasuke.” 

“You’re the only omega in the class.” She comments offhandedly. “You must be really gifted.” 

Sasuke bristles a little. He didn’t smell that Karin was an Alpha and most Betas are able to tell. 

“How can you tell I’m an omega?” 

“Your scent.” 

“You're a Beta.” 

Karin looks annoyed. “Well, some Betas can still smell you.” She says. I’ve always been a little sensitive to smell. “Plus it seems like you’ll go into heat soon.” 

Sasuke looks at her with wide eyes. She’s so blunt and aggressive. And not in the way he likes with Naruto. He almost gets up to leave but that’s when their professor decides to come. He’s tall with grey hair and wears a black mask. Sasuke briefly wonders if he’s sick. 

“Sorry I was late. I came across a child in need of help. He had lost his parents and -” 

The class immediately groans and shouts in dismay and disbelief. 

“No one cares.” Someone whines upfront. “Just give us the syllabus.” 

Sasuke has never been in a class where a professor takes such a casual tone. He just shrugs it off though and starts to pass out the syllabus. “I’ve been a history professor for a while and I have tenure here.” 

Ah, so that’s how he stays. 

“I expect a lot from you and your individual projects should be well thought out and researched. I would take a trip to the library, whether the with the school or your local libraries to see what primary sources are-” 

He goes on and on. Sasuke is usually a good student and he didn’t think one semester would ruin his academic habits but he was having difficulty keeping focus on his words. He was just so boring. 

He stayed after to give Kakashi-sensei his letter from the school and Itachi. 

“Uchiha-chan.” Kakashi looks at the note that explains that Sasuke should be receiving help and time extensions due to his inability to type. He also is supposed to have someone make a copy of his notes for his classes. “I don’t usually give in to all these demands.” 

“They’re not unreasonable,” Sasuke says softly he looks down at the floor. He isn’t used to being criticized. “I can’t type very well.” 

“I have to find a student and keep them on the payroll?” Kakashi-sensei sighs and Sasuke feels annoyed. “I guess I can come up with someone. Someone in this class must be looking for extra money.” 

Sasuke says a stiff goodbye and stalks off. He knows that Shikamaru and Naruto sent him messages but he’s bombarded by Karin. 

“Want to have lunch with us?” 

“I’m having lunch with my friends.” Sasuke says. Although their class isn’t out yet. Kakashi had the class leave early. Something tells him that this class is more of a self-study than anything. 

“Well, do you want to get a coffee?” They pointed to the small stand over there and Sasuke nodded. Another man had joined the group. He was massive. Built like a freaking tank and orange hair a shade between Karin's and Naruto's. He seemed a little loss in everything and didn't bother to offer his name. 

“This is Juugo.” Karin introduces him. Sasuke nods and looks around. He doesn’t have another class and although Itachi said it was okay to have lunch there he knew he’d have Shisui come back and get him. 

“Have you had Kakashi-sensei before?” Sasuke asks them. 

“Last semester. He’s always like that.” Karin explains. “It’s so annoying. Do you have a class with Kabuto-sensei?” 

“No, I don’t. I really only have this class and the other class Kakashi-sensei takes.” 

“Mind as well bring a coffee then. At least he doesn’t mind people bringing food to his class.” Suigetsu said. 

Sasuke didn’t mind them really. They were giving him useful information. 

“Uzumaki, that isn’t a common name.” Sasuke says to Karin as she sipped the overpriced, over sweet, almost not coffee, coffee. 

“It isn’t.” Karin agrees a little whip cream got on her nose so Suigetsu flicked it off. “Have you met someone else with the name?” 

“Yeah, his name is Naruto.” 

“Oh yeah, he’s some cousin of mine.” Karin smiled fondly. “He’s a hero you know?” 

Suigetsu and Juugo both nodded in agreement and Sasuke felt a sudden change in his heart. 

Later they said his goodbyes politely and walked with Shikamaru to a small bistro near the campus. He had already told his brother and struggled to sit in the booth with Choji. 

He ordered tomato soup and was politely listening to Ino prattle on when he felt a sudden urge in his gut. 

Choji paused from his eating to look at him and Shikamaru leaned over and sniffed him. 

“Sasuke-chan, you’re starting your heat.” 

Sasuke blushes a rosy red color. Shikamaru flagged down a waitress. 

“Do you have an Omega only bathroom?” He asks and Sasuke ducks his head in shame even though his neck hurts. 

“I can help you out.” Ino offers and they walk over to where a waitress is pointing to. The omega only bathrooms are big like family bathrooms and no one looks twice when the two of them go in together. 

There were two large stalls in the light lilac color that all omega things were in. Sasuke frowned slightly as he hobbled over. 

Ino opened a small, lilac purse from her purse. 

“I have scent blockers. I have pads. I have pain killers.” Ino pulls them all out. 

“This is my first heat.” Sasuke days as Ino turns to leave. “And I don’t know what to expect.” 

“You’re so old though!” Ino then pauses and nods. Sasuke shrugs at her. He knows that omegas can start their heats anywhere between 16 to now. Some even get it younger. 

“Did you meet someone compatible with you?” 

“Exactly,” Sasuke says a bit shyly. 

“Do you know who it is?” Ino looks at him with excitement leaning on the counter. “You should ask him to spend it with you.” 

Sasuke flushes even more. He can’t just do that. Itachi would kill him. His family would never allow that. The only pairs that spend nights together are married pairs. Plus he’s pretty sure his back and arm would make it impossible for anyone to want him. 

“I just want it to be painless.” 

“An alpha is good like that,” Ino mentions but backs off a bit. “The scent blockers will help you until you get home. Your scent is enough that betas will notice and we all know that’s a bit rude.” 

“The pads?” 

“When you start your flow. You took sex-Ed right?” Ino asks. 

Sasuke shakes his head. “My parents were supposed to tell me everything I needed to know.” He feels a bit of pain just talking about them. He blames his current state. 

“Well.” Ino starts a bit awkward. “You’ll have some wetness between your legs. It’s so you’re ready to go for sex. But, you don’t have to have sex. But you’ll want the pads to keep your clothes clean. The painkillers are for the cramps that some people have.” 

Sasuke nods slowly and then a soft knock at the door. 

“Hey your brother is here for you.” Shikamaru said through the crack. 

Sasuke rubs some blockers on his neck and rushes out feeling hot and annoyed. He quickly waves back to them as he sees their worried faces. 

“I forgot to pay for my food.” 

“Venmo them,” Itachi answered quickly. He was rushing down the street. 

“Slow down.” Sasuke tells him. His chest begins to hurt. 

“Do you want to have your heat at home or at an omega center?” Itachi asks. Sasuke feels tears prickle his eyes. 

“I didn’t do anything wrong.”

Itachi answers without skipping a beat. “I know but we need this handled. You know nothing about heats.” 

“My first day was-“ 

“You can tell me later. An omega center would have nurses who could help you. Omegas with late heats often need help maintaining low pain levels, especially since you don’t have an alpha.” 

Itachi pauses when Sasuke huffs and struggles to turn away. “It’s Naruto-san isn’t it?” 

“Does it matter? It could have happened with any compatible alpha.” 

“Yes.” Itachi says slowly before turning quickly. “And have you told him?” 

“We’ve just been talking. I said good morning and told him about my day.” Sasuke responds. 

“That’s good. We should talk to his family.” Itachi says quickly. “So home?” 

“Home.” 

Sasuke was quickly herded to bed by Izumi who took over. He was in his brace still and felt uncomfortable. A tightness in his lower abdomen and back coupled with his uncertainty made him feel hurt. 

Izumi was tutting around his bathroom and Sasuke really didn’t want to get naked in front of her. 

“A hot bath always makes me feel better.” She said pleasantly before reaching out to him. 

Sasuke looks nervous and turned away. 

“I’ll just help you undress.” She says slowly and patiently. “I’ll be able to help you easier if you don’t fight me.” She says matter of factly when Sasuke doesn’t even lift his head. 

“I want my Mom.” He whispers to her and throws his good arm over his eyes. 

“Sasuke-chan,” Izumi leans over and hugs him. “I know and I’m sorry I’m not her. But I’ll do everything I can to make this easier for you. Just help me a little.” 

Sasuke waddles over. He wants to bend over and rub his stomach but the brace makes it hard to do so. Even then, if they take it off, he has to try and keep himself straight. The tub looked nice. It was filled with gentle bubbles and rolled towels to help him sit upright. 

As he takes off his boxers she turns around, pretending to do other stuff. He appreciates that. 

He lets the bubbles cover him up and sighs. Izumi comes back with some pills. 

“They’re to help you fall asleep. They’re slow-acting, so you can enjoy the bubble bath.” Izumi takes the clothes from the floor to dump in the hamper. 

“Your flow hasn’t started yet?” 

“I don’t think so.” 

“You’ll be able to tell.” She promises him. Izumi learned from her mother as Fugaku wasn’t fond of anything taking secular, government-funded sex education. Thankfully, her Mom was more understanding and up with the times. 

“How so?” Sasuke asks, looking down at his body. He tries to ignore his stump by keeping it covered with bubbles. 

“You have a small hole between your balls and your anus.” She says and Sasuke blushes a deep red color. It wasn’t from the bath. 

“That hole, during your heat will become stretchy, ready to receive an Alpha’s knot. Part of that is being slick enough so it’s painless.” 

A knot. Sasuke was always curious about what a knot was. He remembers asking his Father one day and being stared down until he walked away. His brother told him it was something that Alphas have that helps them have babies. He isn’t quite sure what it is. 

“What if I don’t have an alpha?” 

“Well your body doesn’t know that. This will happen every three to four months.” 

Sasuke stares at her. 

“What?” 

“Yes every three to four months. When you get pregnant you won’t have heard during the pregnancy and sometime after, but-“ 

“I need to get married in three months?” 

Izumi gets on her knees and hands him a sponge. “That’s what your parents would have liked.” She then looks at him with a gentle small smile. “But Itachi doesn’t want to rush you. I think it’s better if you make up your own mind on your own time.” 

“Is it easier to go through this with an alpha?” 

“It is. An Alpha’s scent, especially when you mate, can send your body into a small euphoria. It helps with the pain. Although some people don’t have horrible pains, it’s up to you. So let me know.”

“What are the common problems?” 

“Mostly society.” She laughs a little. Sasuke just gives her a blank stare. “Well,” she lets her smile die a little. “You’ll feel tired. That’s pretty common. They’ll be in some pain. Moodiness, sadness, and sometimes, often, you’ll have bouts of horniness.” 

Sasuke looks at her with an uncomfortable stare. Sasuke does not get horny. He knows the jokes. He knows that it’s something for Alphas and poorly controlled betas. 

“It won’t happen to me.” 

“It might not.” Izumi agrees. She realizes it’s a delicate situation. “Just thought I’d let you know.” 

Sasuke grumbles before sinking lower and hurting his back in the process. Izumi just chuckles before helping him up and shampooing his hair. Sasuke gets redressed. His underwear feels bulky although he never started his flow yet. He gets tucked into bed. The pills work their magic and he falls asleep. 

When he wakes up Shisui is staring at him. 

“So.” 

“So.” Sasuke repeats. 

“Don’t be mad.” 

Sasuke narrows his eyes. 

“Itachi set up an appointment with an Omega Care specialist. It’s in an hour.” 

“What?” Sasuke jumps up and in the process wails a bit when his back moves a bit too quickly. 

“Careful, careful.” Shisui says before helping him get out of his pajamas and into a shirt and his brace. 

“He doesn’t want me to stay there does he?” 

“No no, not at all. You’re coming home.” He promises him. 

Sasuke gets back into the car after Shisui lathers him up with scent blockers and Itachi with Izumi drive off. 

Once they get there Sasuke feels a lot less comfortable. Especially when Itachi tells him he won’t be going into the room with him. 

“I don’t want you to feel embarrassed,” Itachi says to him. “This is your time to ask questions about your body.” 

So Sasuke sits on the table in a thin gown. He feels very tired and very sore. His hair which has been hastily brushed through is now sticking to his forehead. 

His doctor comes in and gives him a kind smile. She was petite and looked overwhelming average with short black hair. 

“My name is Shizune-san.” She introduces herself. “I’m a doctor who trained extensively in caring for omegas. Your brother tells me you’ve had a very strict upbringing and you're experiencing your first heat. We just want to check that everything is going smoothly and answer any and all questions you have.” 

Sasuke nods curtly at her and she doesn’t seem to mind. 

First, she helps him take off the chest brace. She helps him lie down flat on his back and Sasuke feels the sudden urge to cry so he closes his eyes. He can hear her snap the gloves on. 

“Sasuke-chan,” her voice but firm voice brings him back. “I’d like to press on your lower abdomen. I know this is a painful area from your accident. I want to do this to make sure your reproductive organs are okay.” 

Sasuke nods his consent and then closes his eyes tightly. She pulls up his gown and Sasuke feels a small blush forming. He used to have a very sharp body, especially for an Omega. He liked to work out in the small gym they have in the basement at home. Now he has grown a bit softer and rounder from lack of movement. 

“Nothing feels off so far. Can I press harder?” She asks and Sasuke nods. 

She presses harder into one spot and Sasuke lets out a grunt and she backs off. 

“Some of your organs are a bit underdeveloped. This could be why you don’t have any slick yet.” Sasuke looks up at her a bit confused. 

“I’ve had doctors do exams before and no one has told me things like that.”

“Doctors usually want to wait until you have a heat before telling anyone because your organs have time to mature before then and it’s different for everyone.” 

“Will this be a problem?” Sasuke can’t handle any more health-related issues. 

“Only if you want to get pregnant. But there are treatments we can talk about if you're curious.” 

Sasuke shakes his head. 

“Now what?” He asks. 

She doesn’t seem to mind his abrasive nature. Maybe she knows it’s due to the anxious feeling he has in his chest. 

“I’d like to take a look down there, where your genitalia is.” 

“No.” Sasuke can’t get up without her help but he’d like to leave. It was uncomfortable whenever Hikaru-chan or Orochimaru had to look. He doesn’t want even more people to. He’s embarrassed. 

“That’s okay.” She sits next to him on one of the stools doctors always seemed to have. “I’d be very gentle and it’s so that we know your body is reacting well to its first heat. I don’t need to remind you but at 23 you are quite uncommon.” 

Sasuke looks away. He knows why. An Omega is supposed to have easy heats so that they can have an easy pregnancy and be good mates. Sasuke never really wanted to have children but if his Alpha did if Naruto did what would that mean? 

“Just looking?” 

“Just looking.” 

She shows him how to spread in a way where he wouldn’t have to use any back muscles or anything. She was quick too. Sasuke was just happy he didn’t erect. 

“You look a bit dry.” She comments gently. “If you become sore down there it might be a good idea to use some gel. Now because of your back brace, you’d probably want to do it sitting on a toilet. I’ll write down some good brands to try out first.” 

“Can I ask you a question?” Sasuke looks at her cautiously. Technically all doctors have patient confidentiality, but in practice, most doctors will tell the alpha of the family anything they want. 

“Sure.” 

“Should I marry the Alpha who triggered this?”

“That’s up to you.” She said honestly. “Your body’s reaction to their scent is a good indication that biologically you’d be a good match. Which in the past was used to make these decisions. You could be happy with them or anyone Alpha.” 

“Can I ask another?” 

“Of course.”

Sasuke grows a bit hot. Like he was going to ask an incredibly dirty question. 

“What’s a knot?” Shizune, to her professionalism, just smiled gently. 

“A knot is at the base of an Alpha’s penis. It grows, almost like a small balloon towards the end of sex with an Omega. It helps keep the sperm locked in.” 

Sasuke looks at her like she was stupid. 

“Do you want me to show you, I have some pictures?” 

Sasuke gets some help from her to sit up and he takes the book, obviously meant for children of liberal families. 

He took one quick look as she cleaned up and then snapped it closed. He was starting to feel a bit bothered. Although at the same time, it didn’t seem very appealing. 

“Thanks.” 

“No problem. Do you want Itachi-sama to come in and help you change or do you want my help?” 

“Itachi’s.” She goes and gets him and Sasuke tosses the book out of reach so he doesn’t suspect anything. 

The drive back was uncomfortable. He was experiencing lots of lower back pain and just wanted to be flat again. 

Izumi had made some hot broth and rice for him to eat. He picked at it for a bit until he convinced them he ate enough. 

Itachi helps him back into bed and lies down with him. Sasuke lets out a deep breath he didn’t realize he was carrying. 

“I miss her.” Sasuke whispers and tries to think what his Mom would have done during all of this. 

“I miss her too.” Itachi admits. “She’d be so happy.” 

Mikoto always worried about Sasuke. Worried that he wouldn’t find an alpha to settle down with. 

“Did you message Naruto-san?” 

“No.” Sasuke mutters. “I don’t have to do it?” 

“No, not at all.” 

Itachi took on the worrying. He was always a bit nervous about Sasuke. He didn’t seem so engaged. 

Sasuke spent the rest of the night feeling relatively miserable. Shisui helps him in and out of a shower and then he lies back down on new sheets to sleep another day away. He doesn’t even think his professor would notice until he looked at his emails. 

“Did you tell Kakashi-sensei?” Itachi asked once his heat broke and Sasuke chokes on his breakfast. 

“No.” 

“Better call him now.” 

Sasuke already has a feeling that Kakashi-sensei is going to hate him but armed with a doctor's note he’s ready. 

Except Kakashi-sensei wasn’t in his office during the office hours on his syllabus. Sasuke almost wants to scream. 

“If you’re waiting for Kakashi-sensei just email him.” Another professor says who was smoking in the building. Sasuke wrinkles his nose.

Sasuke trudges our and waits an hour reading before making his way to class. Most of the class wasn’t there or the students weren’t taking it seriously. Apparently, since everyone knows Kakashi-sensei wasn’t going to come on time anyways. 

“So you’re back huh?” It was Suigetsu. “I thought you dropped out. You seemed like someone with a stick up his ass.” 

Sasuke gives him an unimpressed stare. Why was he even sitting near him if he doesn’t like him? 

Karin came back and waves at him immediately taking the seat between him and Suigetsu. Juugo showed up as well. 

“You were in heat huh?” Karin asks and Sasuke never understood why people think they can just ask that. 

“Yeah.” 

“Biology sucks.” She groans. 

This class was every Monday and Friday. The most unusual time slot ever. After class, he will hop in the car and goes to therapy. His heat didn’t even let him miss one. 

Sasuke doesn’t mind terribly. It was almost something to look forward to. 

After class, he gives Kakashi-sensei his doctor's note who just nods off and shrugs. 

“Attendance isn’t mandatory for a master's class. You either can come or you can’t. I found someone to take notes for you though. Uzumaki Karin will be taking your notes.” Of course, she was. Sasuke thanked his professor who immediately pulled out a book that was clearly not meant for public reading. Great, his professor is always late and a pervert… 

Sasuke decides not to complain to Itachi about his professor though, worried that he’d be pulled from the class. 

“I’d like you to talk during this session,” Itachi tells him. “It’s really important.” 

“I’ll try.” Sasuke murmurs incredibly unenthusiastically. He walks off not trying to promise anything and is once again greeted by Hinata-chan. She was petite, with a gentle disposition. Hinata was like a perfect omega. Sasuke knew that her Father, another strict alpha from a highly traditional family, was only mad at her because she didn’t end up being an alpha. 

“What are you doing here?’ Sasuke asks her, wincing inwardly at how unkind he sounded. He was annoyed, but not at her. 

“Um.” She says a bit nervously. “I work here for credits for my degree.” 

“You’re going to be a nurse?” 

“I want to be a counselor.” She responds in her gentle, gentle way. “It’s important for me to try and reach out to people and help them.” 

“That’s really nice of you,” Sasuke says looking down at his feet. 

“Thank you, it’ll be rewarding work.” She replies politely. 

She leads him to the room and Sasuke looks around for Naruto trying to be discreet. 

“Naruto-kun went to the bathroom.” She whispers to him before walking away. Sasuke blushes before sitting down facing the door. 

“New seat?” Naruto waltzes over and sits down next to him. “You mentioned you were sore. How do you feel now?” 

“I’m better. I had a heat.” 

“Ah Damn those don’t seem fun,” Naruto grumbles. “Next time let me know if I can do anything.” 

Sounds harmless but Sasuke looks at him through his bangs and Naruto gives a sheepish grin. 

The start of therapy was boring as always but Sasuke finally raises his hand to share. 

“I lost my arm in a car accident.” He states dully his eyes wander over to Naruto and then the rest of the room. “My brother was driving. My parents died.” He didn’t know what else to say. 

“How come you don’t have a new cell arm? You look rich enough.” Someone asked with a bit of bite. Sasuke glowered immediately. 

“That’s not really your concern.” 

The therapist coughed. 

“I need more therapy to accept my new body first,” Sasuke mutters. He gestures to his back brace. “I don’t need any more surgeries for now.” He tries to sound a bit friendly but it comes off forced and awkward. Sasuke sucked his head the best he could to indicate he was done sharing. 

Afterward, the therapist told him that it was a good start. His name was Iruka and he was kind and patient. He wasn’t a pushover though. 

Naruto and Sasuke waited outside for a bit. Sasuke thinks Itachi was “late” on purpose and he doesn’t mind. 

“I’d like to take you out,” Naruto says with his hands shrugged into his pockets. He was wearing a bright orange t-shirt and jeans. 

“Will you wear something else?” Sasuke smiles a little. 

“I can, but fair warning I do have orange dress shirts.” 

Sasuke smiles up at him a little. “I can live with that, but just barely.” 

“I’ll make it up to you in other ways.” Naruto smiles at him. “I also want to say, I’m happy you shared.” He looks at him with a face full of warmth and understanding. No follow up questions. Naruto doesn’t pry. 

Sasuke is grateful for that. 

They make plans to go out Sunday afternoon. Sasuke wants to give Itachi some time to ease into it. It’ll be his first date ever, and it’ll be pretty unique. 

“Why can’t he come over?” Shisui asks when Sasuke mentions it at dinner. 

“He’s not from our social circle. I don’t want to scare him.”

“What did he suggest?”

“He wants to go to a Ramen place.” 

Izumi looks a bit underwhelmed. She was used to Itachi taking her out to elegant cafes, unique bistros, and trendy delicious restaurants with waiting lists out for months. A ramen place didn’t seem all that interesting. 

“The Uzumaki is a hero who saved Sarutobi’s grandson.” Itachi comes to Sasuke's defense. “He’s an Alpha who triggered Sasuke heat so biologically they are well matched.” Sasuke felt his cheeks grow hot red. 

Izumi choked on her soup. 

“That’s nice.” Shisui resounds. “Can he provide for Sasuke?” 

“It’s a date, not a marriage proposal.” Sasuke reminds Izumi. 

“I believe he could. Naruto-san is an Alpha.” Itachi says matter of factly. “He’s an accountant. They’re waiting to see his progress with the cell arm.” 

Sasuke doesn’t mention Naruto’s Dyslexia. It was shameful for an alpha to have any disability. Naruto lost his arm, although in a feat of heroism, and a learning disability. If his father was alive he would have died hearing that this is who Sasuke wanted to be with. 

Still, he worries about what he’s going to wear. 

“The dark blue looks nice.” She points at the dress shirt Itachi held up. “But the white is crisp and I think the dark jeans and brown shoes would look a bit more casual.” 

“They’re a bit dressy don’t you think?” Itachi asks him to lay them on the bed. What about this shirt? It's long-sleeved, and -“ 

“Too casual.” Izumi dismisses quickly. “I like the white with the blue sweater and dark jeans and let’s do a dark shoe.” 

“Glad we figured that out.” Sasuke dully notes. 

They helped him get dressed and he ran his hand through his hair. He knew he looked good. He just wished the bulkiness of the brave could be ignored and the missing arm wouldn’t be so noticeable. 

They were nervously watching him from the car. Sasuke feels the heat from his cheeks increase from embarrassment. Surely Naruto can see them too. Itachi isn't subtle. Naruto gives him a little smirk and opens his arm for a hug. Sasuke doesn't know why but he leans in. 

Naruto hugs him tightly and Sasuke was almost sure he heard the door open and then slam shut. Probably Izumi kept Itachi from jumping out of the car. 

“I just did that to see if Itachi would interrupt us,” Naruto smirks and Sasuke can feel his amused smirk on his cheek and Sasuke just smiles a little as well. 

“You’re going to make my brother grow old.” 

“That’s the plan.” 

Naruto walks into the greetings of the owner and his daughter. “Come here often?” Sasuke laughs a little. It smells fatty and salty. Like the food, he’s allowed to eat only twice a year. 

“I come here as much as I can.” 

Sasuke looks at him with disbelief. Naruto looks so good though. Like a god. Not like someone who eats ramen every day. 

“Ramen is the best food ever.” Naruto goes on. “They make the best kind. I love their spicy miso ramen on occasion, I was thinking of getting that today.” 

“I’ll get the same then,” Sasuke says. He looks around nervously. This was his first date. Naruto stretched back and smiled at him. 

“You’re really quiet huh?” 

“I am,” Sasuke admits. He isn’t used to speaking for no reason. It’s better to be quiet. 

“So do you like your classes?” 

“I do. My professor is always late.” 

“Who is it?” 

“Kakashi-sensei.” 

“Ah, yeah I’ve heard about him before.” 

“You did?” 

“I went to Konoha University too.” 

“Oh cool.” 

Naruto sips on some tea before giving him a sheepish smile. “I have to admit, I sorta know you. Remember when you were a freshman? You were in that Freshmen orientation class with Shikamaru-san?” 

“Yes.” Sasuke says cautiously. “I don’t remember that class, but I remember Shikamaru.” 

“You almost flipped out because the class was a pass-fail course and demanded that grades be given,” Naruto smirks. “You sort of had a reputation among our year before ruining the curve.” 

Sasuke blushed a deep red. He was competitive. It wasn’t a bad thing. 

“I always did my best.” 

“I know.” Naruto laughs a little. “We didn’t have any classes, but I had a friend Gaara-san who was in your chemistry class and he said you were the only one to score perfect 100s on the labs.” 

“I like doing my best,” Sasuke explains before sipping some tea to look away from Naruto's kind grinning face. 

“Yeah I know but the chemistry was the science elective you were forced to take our first semester.” 

Naruto and Sasuke quickly paused their conversation when their food came. They said a quick itadakimasu before Sasuke carefully picked up the chopsticks to eat. Naruto had no problems enjoying himself. 

“I never thought I’d be on a date with you,” Naruto admits while Sasuke enjoys his meal. “You always seemed too perfect.” 

“I wasn’t perfect. I’m not perfect.” Sasuke says quickly. “There’s always room for improvement.” 

“You work hard though and that’s really wonderful.” 

Sasuke feels a bit guilty. He hasn’t really been working hard on healing. He knows he could be more open in therapy, or more interested in doing the exercises to help increase his chances for independence. But, he doesn’t want to. Part of it feels too tired to do so. The only time he’s not exhausted from life has been with Naruto. 

“I should try harder to get better.” 

“I didn’t mean that,” Naruto says. “Healing from a traumatic injury can take time. I’m not 100% either. I walked here ya know.” 

“You don’t have a car?” 

“No, I didn’t need one growing up. Ya know, big city. So I just took the subway everywhere. Now I don’t want to be anywhere near one. So I walk, or if it’s really late I take a taxi. That’s why I’m probably so fit.” Naruto laughs easily. “We all have things we’d like to do.” 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Sasuke smiles shyly at him. 

“What about the things you want to do?” Naruto asks him. 

“I want to get out of his brace and finish my Masters. It’s going to take a really long time so I’m worried. I started later than I thought I would, but I’m still happy to continue.” 

“You don’t sound happy,” Naruto said with concern. 

“It’s just bittersweet.” Sasuke tries to explain. He hasn’t really spoken about the implications of his parent’s death. 

“I get that,” Naruto says. He doesn’t push. “I know your brother is probably in the car watching the door to the restaurant, but do you want to go to the park?” 

“I think that might kill him,” Sasuke says sheepishly. “But we can finish really slowly.” 

“Works for me.” 

Naruto carries the conversation easily. He talks about his family. He walks about his bitchy, incredibly old cat that has been alive since he was a child. Naruto doesn’t mind filling in Sasuke on his details in his life. Sasuke isn’t one who likes to babble and just chit chat but with Naruto it’s okay. 


End file.
